vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinoka
"Don't worry, Ne-San will take care of you.” – Rinoka '''Rinoka 'Kurohana' '''is the protagonist of Darklight Chronicles. She is a members in Riso Operative, one of Asaiha's top special forces. Rinoka has many roles which impacts the tide of the story. Overview Appearance (This only applied to her human 3D model) Rinoka is a pale-skinned woman with cyan hair tied with twintail as her iconic hairstyle. She wears a thick white hooded coat similar to Mihoru's , a white buttoned shirt, black denim pants and white snow boots. She has heterochromia, with her right eye cyan and left eye purple. Her real self is an Acolyte-class Soul "Hime" who were onceZephyr's follower, she is born in Temporal World but as Konomi Kurohana's pure energy let loose of that time, it resonates with her soul, makes her able to be birth as a human without even needs of parent and thus, having her physical body similar to Konomi's. However, she does not remember anything about her real self until her demise and her body is extremely unstable. Because of her death as Rinoka however, Konomi Kurohana able to gain back her full energy and become the true Supernatural being. Having reincarnate as Hibino, and this time, naturally born. She is also naturally born Supernatural being due to her mother's gene, makes her remembering all past despite choose to be born. Personality Rinoka is a gentle and kind woman, who shares her kindness within the operative and giving her fellow members hope. She is also known to cooking food along with some other members for the operative member to eat in their daily life. However, despite all of that, her origin is unknown, she is not in Artificial Supernatural Program but she possessing an inhuman ability to regenerate her wound like those but slower rate of regeneration, leaving her with many mysteries, which will slowly unveil sooner or later. She also known to like Shichirou Tomoya , as they shares many things together, unfortunate for her that it does not last long as she thought. Weapons and Abilities Rinoka's weapon of choice is a customized Kiyomebuki katana she calls 'Blue Wind' powered with pure energy. The blade also resonate with her inhuman power as she is able to condense the energy into a large single energy blade. Trivia * Rinoka is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. Unlike Konomi, Mihoru, Mato and Rei, Rinoka does not appear in Vigilance Chronicles. * Her unstable physical body is caused by her unnatural way of materializing as physical form, because she entirely relying on Konomi Kurohana's pure energy, and as she is not supernatural and still considering to choose to be born, she cannot remember her real self. * She is the first female character to be made in Darklight Chronicles, where she is supposed and meant to be main character. * She is the first 3D human model to be created. * Rinoka has a deep connection with Konomi , which thus explains her inhuman power. * Her lifespan is really short, only around 30 years, as she is not originally human. * Her mystery will be unveiled as the story of Darklight Chronicles progresses. * She is the only character that is not an Artificial Supernatural in Darklight Chronicles to have the ability to regenerate. ** Her regeneration is 50 times slower than Artificial Supernatural's regeneration. * She is the only character in Darklight Chronicles who does not have an official last name, as the last name 'Kurohana' on her is only used due to her similarity to Konomi .